Oschon
Oschon (pron. ''Oh-shun'', similar to "ocean") is one of the Twelve, and the patron deity of miners, wanderers, and vagrants. He is known as the Wanderer, and also as the god of the mountains. Early History It is said that not even the others of the Twelve know whence Oschon came; the Whorl slept on when He joined them, so He was simply there from somewhere, or perhaps nowhere. This became typical of Him, to be wherever He pleased whenever it pleased Him. In those early years, however, the world was still forming, and its very bones would be reshaped with the lightest touch. The wandering feet of Oschon raised mountains in His wake, stirring currents of warm and cold air, and carrying life into the sky where once there was none. It was only with a comet drawn down from the heavens that Nymeia brought order to the chaos created by Oschon, Llymlaen, and Thaliak. Some time later, Oschon invited the young Halone to join Him in one of His journeys. During this time, Halone perfected the arts of war upon any and all She encountered, leaving behind Her a wide trail of terrible death. Nophica, goddess of life, took issue with what She viewed as wanton slaughter that consigned Her beloved creatures to the void of nonexistence, and sought to challenge Halone to stop Her. Oschon, feeling that it was His doing that this rift had come to pass, summoned forth lava from one of His mountains, and from that fiery flow was born Nald'thal, last of the Twelve and god of the afterlife. Depiction and Worship Oschon is often depicted as a ranger, bearing a yew bow and cheerfully carefree. His symbol is a representation of a walking stick, indicating His ever-roaming feet. The worship of Oschon is curious. Though He is a wanderer, He does have a dedicated priesthood. Before the Calamity, at least, it was a practice to sever the fingers of thieves, and deliver them up to the priests of Oschon to bless; those fingers became, though gruesome, a trinket that many believed would point in the direction they sought. Additionally, the Kingdom of Nym dedicated itself to Oschon as their patron. They dedicated to Him the Wanderer's Palace. Alas, not much is known of their religious observances, as the Kingdom and its survivors are no longer to be found. Oschon's relationships with other gods are a trifle convoluted. Many hold that His love is Menphina, but according to the compilation by Lewphon of Sharlayan, it is Llymlaen Who was charmed by His ways. Additionally, there is a legend that Oschon once stumbled upon Llymlaen bathing, and in Her anger over Her violated modesty, She threw a dagger at Him to drive Him away. He is also referred to as the brother of Nald'Thal, despite having instigated His existence. Oschon is ruler over the Heaven of Wind, a great mountain range over a blessed ocean. From the top of the mountains, He gazes down, and invites those to climb with Him who have earned this heaven: explorers, adventurers, mountain climbers, saints, and rescuers. In the Hell of Wind, mountain bandits, polluters, and pirates are endlessly torn asunder by terrible gales unlike anything the mortal world can endure. The sixth moon of the calendar is named for Him, as are the Oschon roselle and Oschon's Print, a unique flounder. Mark of Oschon A stone bearing His mark can be found near the Floating City of Nym; before the Calamity, it was near Iron Lake. Category:Transcendent Category:Ceredan Brooks (author)